


Power of a Leader

by ChangedUsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Scott Has a Big Dick, Werecoyotes are different with heat, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangedUsername/pseuds/ChangedUsername
Summary: Malia likes Stiles. She really does. But Scott is just so much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Assume that every female were creature is permanently a virgin cause of healing. That's why she is so tight

Malia was listening for Stiles' heartbeat, making sure he was asleep. Once she was positive she slowly moved out of the bed, put on her daisy duke shorts and black T-Shirt and crept out his window. She had done this once a week for 3 weeks now, only getting caught by Stiles once, which was easily solved with a distraction blowjob that, with her skills, only took about 7 minutes. She felt guilty as she hopped down onto the cold wet ground, trying to find his scent. Once she did she could feel it, a warmth in her center, a pulsating that needed fulfilling. And she knew exactly how to. She started running towards the woods, towards Scott McCall's house.

Scott was getting ready for bed when he smelled her. He could hear her footsteps thudding toward his house, and then he heard her leap. Scott then saw her lightly tapping on his window. He walked towards it and slid it up, letting her inside. "Malia, I told you we can't do this anymore." Scott said. " Yeah, I know but I need you." Malia whispered, with sex in her voice. "No you don't, you have Stiles. Deacon said when your heat comes you'll be attracted to the most powerful creature around, but he also said you can also get rid of it if you mate enough with Stiles." Scott explained. "I know, but he doesn't fill me up like you do." Malia sighed seductively. "Scott, please. This is the last time, I promise" Malia pleaded. Scott had already been rock hard since he first smelled her and now he couldn't resist. Scott looked at her with his bright red eyes and growled "Fine." He grabbed her as Malia moaned, the small amount of contact causing pleasure. He took off her shirt and shorts and eyed her with lust. He took off his undershirt and shorts, leaving only his boxers which his rock hard cock was more than poking out of through a leg hole. He was about to take off her panties when she pushed him onto his bed. Malia then ripped off his boxers, exposing his glorious 17 inch cock. She gasped sexually as though it was the first time seeing it. Stiles was big, but Scott was twice as big and had more stamina. Malia then grabbed his warm cock by the shaft, pumping it several times before she took Scott into her mouth,licking his large tip and swirling her acrobatic tongue around making Scott groan in pleasure. Malia took more of him in her mouth sucking and slurping pushing him further down. She started to touch herself with one hand to get herself wet enough for his gigantic cock. Malia kept pushing, moaning at every growl and groan sucking and slurping. At one point Scott grabbed her head and started to fuck into her mouth with great force. Malia kept sucking and slurping for several more minutes, licking all around his cock ramming down her throat. Malia didn't know how she could still be conscious with him fucking down her throat so much until she felt it. A pulsating in his cock near the base. Scott's cock started swelling near the base to the point where she couldn't have taken his cock out if she wanted. He started ramming and slamming his gigantic member down her throat as fast as he could moaning louder and louder until he started growling. Scott lost all rhythm as he forced his cock all the way down Malia's throat until her nose was touch his pubes. He then roared loudly as he started cumming down her throat. Shooting shot after shot of his warm cum down her throat ,each time groaning in pleasure. He kept cumming for several more minutes. When the swelling went down Scott slowly pulled his cock out of her throat. Malia then tore off her panties and pushed Scott onto his back. She grabbed his now again erect member and angled her pussy onto it. He slowly thrusted upwards, forcing his huge tip into her tight pussy. She then pushed down, forcing Scott's huge cock into her. Malia and Scott moaned in pleasure as he fucked upwards and she fucked downwards. His rock hard member made her feel every vein as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. She moaned as she climaxed, still moving on his cock. Once Scott was all the way in Malia they both sighed in bliss. Malia then moved up quickly, only to slam down again. Malia clenched her tight pussy all over Scott's impossibly large item as she came again. She kept fucking him. When she lifted up Scott slammed into her with all his force. She groaned at every thrust. Soon she felt that pulsating again on his cock as it began to swell at the base. Once it swelled to the size of a baseball, he pushed it into her. Malia moaned in delight as she slammed down on his long thick cock and he slammed upwards. Scott started groaning again and slammed faster and faster, and then without warning he flipped Malia onto her back putting both legs on his shoulders. Scott then slammed into Malia faster than she had ever known fucking her so hard she came twice. Then he came. Scott roared louder than before. still ramming into Malia shooting cum into her pussy. He kept shooting spurt after spurt into her. He was so deep in her she climaxed again. He didn't stop ramming into her tight pussy until 5 minutes later his cum filling her pussy. Once his knot went away he pulled out, still shooting some cum. He then fell asleep next to her in exhaustion.


End file.
